boogiepopfandomcom-20200214-history
Shirou Tanaka
|image1 = ShirouTanaka_novel.png|Novel ShirouTanaka_anime.png|Anime |kanji = 田中 志郎 |kana = たなか しろう |rōmaji = Tanaka Shirō |species = MPLS |gender = Male |age = 15-16 |status = Alive |hair_color = Light Brown Black (Anime) |eye_color = Brown |affiliation = Shinyo Academy Archery Club |occupation = Student |relatives = Naoko Kamikishiro (Girlfriend) |novel_debut = Boogiepop and Others |anime_debut = Boogiepop and Others 2019 Episode 1 |japanese_voice = Aoi Ichikawa (Boogiepop and Others 2019) |english_voice = Dallas Reid}} Shirou Tanaka (田中 志郎, Tanaka Shirō) is a character from Boogiepop and Others. He is a member of Shinyo Academy's Archery Club, one of Naoko Kamikishiro's boyfriends, along with Akio Kimura, a friend of Kentarou Habara and the creator of the King of Distortion. Personality Unlike both Akio and Naoko, Shirou has a serious and diligent personality, and is quite concerned with following the rules. This has lead to an initial rejection of Naoko's confession, but after going through more of her advances, he finally accepted her love, although he never seemed too invested in the relationship, not even caring that his girlfriend had another lover aside from him. He even admitted that Akio loved Naoko more than him. Even so, he felt saddened by her death, and showed his grief by visiting the Moon Temple after her death, a place she always wanted to visit. Although he initially ran away in fear after first witnessing the monster, returned to help the others during the students' fight against the Manticore, and was able to do quite a bit of damage to it with his archery skills, showing that he is a capable person, even in precarious situations. Shirou accepted Naoko's confession just because she was so insistent about it, not because he had any feelings for her. He figured that, in do time, he would start to love her if he just spent more time with her, but he never did, and soon enough, Naoko died, and Shirou was left alone, wracked with guilt, because he felt that he took advantage of her affection, and these feelings were amplified by the fact that he knew Akio Kimura loved Naoko more than him. These feelings took the form of the King of Distortion, who was born right before Shirou entered Kyouichirou Teratsuki's Moon Temple. Appearance ShirouTanaka_design.png Shirou is a short young man with light brown hair and brown eyes. He is shown wearing the archery club's uniform. In the anime, Shirou has short, straight black hair in a bob haircut and brown eyes. He is shown wearing the Shinyo Academy male school uniform and the archery club unifrom. Background During elementary-school, Shirou became friends with Kentarou Habara. During his first year of high-school, Shirou was approached by Naoko, who confessed her love to him. Akio Kimura happened to see the confession, and saw how Naoko was rejected as Shirou ran away. Later, after many more confessions, Shirou finally agreed to be Naoko's boyfriend. Abilities *'King of Distortion' (歪曲王, Waikyokuō): The ability to control the distortion inside the hearts of people. It is capable of turning one's thoughts, feelings and memories into reality. Story Boogiepop and Others Boogiepop Overdrive: The King of Distortion Trivia *Shirou's last name, Tanaka, can be translated as "the middle of the rice field", and is one of the most common Japanese surnames. *Shirou's first name is written with the characters for "plan" and "son". Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Shinyo Academy Category:MPLS Category:Third Civilization Characters